Worlds Apart
by Freedom Don't Come Cheap
Summary: Nessie is from upper-class Forks; Jake from culture heavy La Push. All rules in society say they can't be together. But when they meet on one fated day, can they stay away from each other? Or will the chemistry between them be too much to ignore? All human. Please R
1. One: Renesmee

**A new idea I got today in my Econ class and I just had to bang the first chapter out.**

**Disclaimer: I am _not_ Stephanie Myer and I do _not _own Twilight or any of the characters. This story is written for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

•Renesmee•

I knew I should have shut my mouth, but I just couldn't. The words leaving Mike's mouth had thrown my body into a shock, effectively paralyzing me. I just stood frozen, looking Mike in the eye, when all I wanted to do was turn away—I just couldn't. I didn't have any energy to leave; I guess I was just too masochistic for my own good.

"Ness, say something," Mike urged, impatiently pulling the strap to his backpack further up his shoulder.

_Say something_. The words whispered in my mind like a haunted echo. _Say something. _What did I say? That everything was okay and all was forgiven? Unlikely—I might be a little masochistic but I was not stupid. No, saying something wasn't going to work for me. I didn't have anything to say to this boy in front of me.

Sucking in a deep breath, I hitched my bag up my shoulder and turned away from Mike. I took exactly two steps before I felt Mike's hand on my shoulder, stopping me.

"Ness, don't go. We need to talk about this."

I glanced at him over my shoulder. I didn't trust myself to "talk about it" with him. I had invested the last two years of my life into this boy—if I stopped to listen to him explain now, I wouldn't be walking away later. "There's nothing to talk about, Mike," I whispered.

"Nothing to—" Mike stopped talking and just shook his head, obviously done with this conversation. "You know what, whatever. I've got to get to the game, anyway." Out of habit, he leaned down to kiss my cheek, but stopped himself. He shook his head once more and walked away, glancing back once at me, before disappearing into the boys' locker room.

I took another deep breath—this one shuddering slightly—and willed my legs to cooperate enough to get me to my locker. I walked down the vacant halls of Forks High School, thinking of anything other than my talk with Mike. The last thing I needed right now was to be caught sobbing in the halls. Biting my lip, I thought about my homework. It was Friday, so I had the whole weekend to complete it, but it was quite the workload. My teachers this year didn't really understand the term "easy work" so it would take me probably two hours to complete each subject—with four subjects, it would take me eight hours to complete. That would keep my mind off of recent events, at least for a little while.

All too soon I was at my locker. With a shaking hand, I pulled the door open and stared inside the metal box. Right on the inside of the door, there was a picture of me with my two older siblings, Emmett and Bella. Even though I felt like I was going to cry, I couldn't help but smile at the silly faces my sister, brother, and I were making. They could always cheer me up in my darkest hour, and I really missed them. Bella was in her Sophmore year in college and Emmett was working at a local law firm as an IT—but right now I just wanted them here with me.

Turning away from the picture, I quickly grabbed my government textbook, my statistics textbook, my English textbook, and my chemistry textbook. When I pulled the chemistry book out, however, a slip of paper fluttered to the ground. Sighing, I slipped my stack of books into my bag—the bag got so heavy it felt as if it was going to break my shoulder—and bent down to pick up the paper. It was folded four times and it rang a small bell of recognition in my mind, but I couldn't place it. I pulled my bag off my shoulder and leaned it against the lockers.

I unfolded the piece of paper, and was met with my own handwriting. My brow scrunched up in confusion—I didn't remember ever sticking a note in my chemistry textbook. I scanned the content and paled. I had written it in chemistry after I had finished a test and had nothing else to do. I had written the note with only one person on my mind: Mike Newton. We had just had our two-year-anniversary and I had written to the note to tell him how much I loved him. I was going to give the note to him today; I just never got the chance.

The note proved too much and the tears I had been trying to keep at bay spilled over. I couldn't stop them; they fell like water from a waterfall. I knew all too well that once that first tear came, a whole onslaught of tears would follow. I turned myself around and leaned my back against the locker. Fleetingly, I remembered that my locker was still open. I glanced to my right and saw my bag sitting there—I pulled it onto my lap and just hugged it to my chest. I couldn't help the sob that racked my chest, and I closed my eyes.

I hadn't wanted to cry, but now that I was, I didn't want anyone to find me. I never cried in public and I really didn't want to start now. I felt the chances of getting discovered were slim to none since all of Forks High was outside at the football field. Forks was competing against its rival school, La Push High School. I let another sob escape and wasn't prepared for the warm hand I felt come down on my shoulder.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review; constructive criticism helps me to become a better writer.**


	2. Two: Jacob

**I'm really liking this story, which is why this chapter is up so soon, haha!**

**Once again, I am _not_ Stephanie Myer and I do _not_ own Twilight or any of the characters.**

* * *

•Jacob•

I had walked out of the locker room at Forks High School after just sitting on one of the benches for awhile. The La Push football team was playing our arch-rival, Forks. These were the games that I lived for. I loved going head-to-head with those white rich kids that think they're so much better than us. Just the thought of their narcissism had me grinding my teeth together in anger.

I walked down the deserted hallway, getting my mind set on the game that would be starting in less than seven minutes. I passed locker after locker, each one more ridiculously decorated in Forks colors than the last. I really did hate being inside this school. These Forks people liked to flaunt their money—La Push had money too, we just didn't like to flaunt it like these rich punks.

One locker in particular set my teeth on edge. This locker at an annoying large scale picture of Forks star quarter back: Mike Newton. Newton and I had a history together, one I didn't like to think about too much. Naturally since he was from Forks and I was from La Push, we were very competitive—Newton took it one step further, each and every time. Nothing was good enough for him unless he was winning. Needless to say, I loved to make sure he never won.

I was rounding a corner, a corner I knew that would lead me out to the field, when I heard a sob. I stopped in my tracks and glanced over my shoulder. I had been pretty sure I was the only one in the school at this time—everyone was already outside for the football game. I had shuddering breaths and decided to turn down a hallway, instead of going out to the field. I had only made it a few steps down the hallway before I saw her.

She was sitting on the floor, with her back pressed against the locker behind her. There was a locker open above her—that I guessed was hers—and she was clutching a book bag to her chest. I knew I should have turned away and let her cry it out for herself; it sounds harsh, but I _did_ have a football game to get to. Something in me, however, wouldn't let me leave her here. I found myself walking over to her before I could actually register what I was doing. I rationalized my odd behavior with the fact that I was a good guy and I would never leave a girl alone when she was obviously upset. Satisfied that my actions had justification, I knelt beside her and placed my hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at me, startled. I hadn't meant to scare her, but looking back, I guess I was pretty quiet, especially with her sobs filling the air. Either way, I didn't let her startled expression stop me from doing the right thing and making sure she was okay. "Hey, are you all right?" I asked in the gentlest voice I had.

She stared at me for several more moments and then swallowed, sniffed, and whispered out, "I'll be fine, I guess."

"I didn't ask if you'd be all right later, I asked if you were all right, right now."

I watched as she took her bottom lip between her teeth and start nibbling on it slightly. The action was strangely cute—it showed just how innocent and vulnerable she was right now. She let out a shuddering breath and dropped her gaze to the top of her book bag. "My boyfriend and I broke up," She whispered.

I had a feeling that this was about something like that. Not to sound sexist or anything, but girls mainly only cry because of boy troubles. "Well, you shouldn't cry. He's not—"

"Please don't give me the 'he's not worth it' speech," She cut in, her voice slightly stronger. "I know a girl should never cry over a boy, and I usually don't. It's just…this situation is…different."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Different, how?"

She shook her head and pulled herself to her feet, quickly rearranging her bag so it hung on her shoulder. "It doesn't matter, it's over now." She stared at something in her locker for a minute—a picture taped to the inside of the locker door—before she turned to look at me. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity. "You're from La Push, aren't you?"

A chuckle slipped out of my lips. "Just noticing?"

She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I had other things on my mind. You're playing in the football game, right?" She motioned towards my football uniform.

"Yeah," I nodded.

She smiled and then it fell from her lips. "But the game started already, didn't it?" I nodded, since there was no denying it. The game started two minutes ago—it wasn't that big of a deal. "And I'm keeping you!" She exclaimed, shutting the locker door and pulling her bag strap further up her shoulder. "I am so sorry. I didn't, I mean my problem isn't, you should've—"

As cute as her babbling was, "It's all right, being two minutes late isn't that big of a deal."

Once again, she took her bottom lip between her teeth. In the few minutes I'd known this girl, I figured out that that was her nervous habit; oddly, I kind of liked it. In fact, I kind of liked her. I didn't know why—I had known her all of five minutes and I didn't even know her name. There was just something about this girl…and it was probably the fact that she hadn't run screaming from me the moment she realized I was from La Push.

"Well, we both really should get going," She said finally, turning away from me and towards the door.

I fell into step beside her. "Are you going to the game?"

"I was, but now…" She trailed off and shook her head. "I don't really think I can watch Mike revel in all his glory right now." I stopped dead; she took a few more steps and then stopped, realizing I wasn't with her. She glanced at me over her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Newton's your boyfriend?" My voice was calm, but on the inside I was pounding with anger. This was another reason why I didn't like Newton: he seemed to always be a jerk to his girlfriends.

Chewing gently on her bottom lip, she turned to me and walked back to where I stood until she was standing in front of me. "Ex-boyfriend now, but yes."

I didn't know what to say, but I did know that this girl just gave me one knew reason to hate Newton. When you break up with a girl, you never leave her alone, crying in an abandoned school. I was once late to my sister's rehearsal dinner because I was comforting a girl I had just broken up with.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine." I glanced at her face and an idea began to form in my mind. "I think you should come to the game."

"But—"

"Trust me when I say Newton won't be reveling in any glory tonight."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed Jacob's perspective! Next it will go back to Nessie. Please Review! Constructive criticism helps me to become a better writer :) **


	3. Three: Renesmee

**I am _so sorry _that I haven't updated this! School was hectic, plus I had a lot of doctor's appointments and medical tests, and time just got away from me!**

**Disclaimer: I am _not_ Stephanie Myer and I do _not _own Twilight or any of the characters!**

* * *

•Renesmee•

I am an idiot.

How had I let some boy I didn't know—some _La Push_ boy I didn't know—talk me into coming to the game? Answer: I was a lot more masochistic than I thought.

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to hide from the cold. I hated coming to the football games, even when Mike and I were dating. I didn't understand football—it was just a bunch of boys tackling each other for a ball.

My attention really wasn't on the game, anyway. Looking at Mike, watching the way he moved with such self-assurance, threatened more tears; and I would _not_ cry again. Instead, my attention was on trying to make myself deaf. I had thought that since Mike had waited to break up with me until after school that he wanted to keep it private—I was wrong. He just expected that I'd eventually break down and didn't want anyone to see me as a wreck, because it would ruin his image. Honestly, I should have seen that one coming—Mike always won to care more about image than anything else.

"…dumped her right after the final bell…"

"…he waited until everyone was out of the school so she wouldn't embarrass him…"

"…took it hard. Look at her face…"

Pretending to warm up my ears, I pressed my mitten-covered hands to my ears in a vain attempt to block out the gossip.

Half time had come and gone and Forks High was beating La Push by a few touchdowns. I was starting to beat myself up. Not only had I willing promised a La Push boy that I would come to the game, I willingly told him I trusted him, and the most messed up part of all was that I actually believed him when he said he'd put Mike in his place. Once again, I am an idiot.

The game was coming to a close now, and Forks and La Push were tied. As another batch of shivers racked my body, I pulled my coat tighter around my body. Mike had the ball and it was obvious that Forks was going to win, and Mike would once again by Forks High's 'hero.' By now, I didn't care if he was. I had learned that I was wrong to trust the strange boy that consoled me in the hall and I just wanted to go home.

My head had been down when a large gasp resounded from this side of the bleachers, the Forks side. I snapped my head up and was instantly met with the sight of Mike on the ground, groaning. My mouth fell open as I located who had knocked Mike down—the boy from the hall, the one I promised and trusted.

I couldn't help but smile as he scored the winning touchdown for La Push High School. It was good that Mike wouldn't get to be happy on a night where I would be so miserable. I stood up along with many of the other Forks students. I was heading towards the stairway that would lead down to the track when I glanced out onto to the field and caught the La Push boy watching me. When I caught his eye, he flashed me a grin and I couldn't help but to smile back.

* * *

It had taken a lot longer to get out of the school than I thought it would. Since I was one of the first people to leave, I figured I could just snake through the halls and out into the student parking lot—yeah, it didn't work out that way.

The halls had been cramped and congested with Forks students morning over the lost to our biggest rival, and with La Push students rubbing their victory in our faces. By the time I pushed open the door leading to the parking lot, it was already twenty-five minutes after the game had ended.

The football players were already outside. I sidestepped the Forks players, not wanting to have to confront Mike or any of his egotistical friends right now. However, in doing that, I had to step right into a group of La Push players. Luckily, most of them were too busy reveling in their victory to notice me, so I only got teased about 'my defeat' from a handful of people.

I was almost out of the group of large, tan boys when a certain boy stepped in front of me. Looking up, I was met with the lazy grin of La Push's quarter back, the boy who had been in the halls.

"So, how was that for a game?" He was entirely too cocky.

"I've seen better," I remarked, crossing my arms over my chest. "But I did quite enjoy when you knocked Mike on his ass."

His grin turned into a mischievous smirk. "I thought you might like that."

I couldn't help the eye roll that was triggered by his cockiness. Most footballers seemed to have this quality. On Mike it had been absolutely annoying. However, on this boy, it was actually quite…charming.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review; criticism helps me to become a better writer! **


End file.
